(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a local communication system wherein plural stations are connected in a ring topology. The invention provides a novel local communication system, and stations and interface components for use in such a system.
(2) Related Art
A local communication system which combines source data (CD audio, MPEG video, telephone audio etc) with control messages in a low cost fibre network has been proposed in the form of D2B Optical. For details, see for example the “Conan Technology Brochure” and the “Conan IC Data Sheet” available from Communication & Control Electronics Limited, 2 Occam Court, Occam Road, The Surrey Research Park, Guildford, Surrey, GU2 SYQ (also http://www.candc.co.uk). See also German patent applications of Becker GmbH with filing numbers 19503206.3 (95PO3), 19503207.1 (95PO4), 19503209.8 (95PO5), 19503210.1 (95PO6), 9503212.8 (95P07), 19503213.6 (95P08), 19503214.4 (95P09) and 19503215.2 (95P10). “Conan” is a registered trade mark of Communication & Control Electronics Limited. “D2B” is a registered trade mark of Philips Electronics NV.